Crossing Paths Aryion 2
by Lady-of-Imagination
Summary: Daniel and Skylar finally meet, but difficulties arise with where Skylar will go next.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own SG-1 Characters, and Ryer belongs to Jennifer Bauman

Crossing Paths (Aryion II)

"So you all know what we're doing here?" Jack asked after stepping onto X49-P34 (Aryion).

"Searching for wraith, Goa'uld, and orcs that are said to be hiding in these wooded areas." Teal'c answered.

"How often did they say that these raids occur?" Daniel asked, surveying the woods.

"Every year." O'Neil answered. "Is that all you need to know?" he said sarcastically. "Alright, spread out! Meet back here at sunset."

Sam, Jack, Daniel and Ryer headed to different parts of the woodland. Ryer had been part of the team for 7 years now, since a very young age, after being found on a Goa'uld deserted planet.

_This planet, it's so familiar. _Ryer thought as she made her way through the woods. The trees, rocks, and smells – everything seemed to trigger her memory.

She pressed on for two hours without any sign of enemy encampment.

Meanwhile, Daniel roamed north of the gate. He had seen no sign of civilization. He pushed through some brush, then squinted at an unnatural object ahead.

It was a small hut, formed from dead branches held together by mud and covered by moss. It didn't look like an enemy's shelter, and appeared empty, so he stepped inside. One small window let in light, and he could make out a pile of blankets in a corner, a rock with some berries on top of it, and…he jumped. Glassy eyes stared at him, but he realized that they only belonged to a wild looking dog with a wrapped paw.

Daniel turned to leave, and froze. A woman stood staring at him. She had curls of dark blond hair, falling freely about her shoulders. Her dress was almost of the shoulders, and made of gathered light-blue, now faded, fabric with snares and rips here and there. Her bare feet and legs from the knee down showed her un-tanned skin. Her blue-green liquid eyes held his with fear, then she darted and ran off before he could say a word.

The SG team met back at the Stargate. "Find anything?" Jack asked.

"No sign of the enemy, sir, but I found the town and made arrangements to stay in an unused cabin." Sam answered.

"I too found nothing, O'Neil." Teal'c answered.

"Daniel?" Jack probed.

"Ditto." Daniel replied. He felt that somehow he should not tell about this girl just yet, but Ryer's eyes read him doubtingly.

"What's wrong?" Sam turned to Ryer as they got ready for bed that night. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"This is it. This is my home planet, where I was taken from 7 years ago!" Ryer's voice quivered.

"I'm so happy for you! But you don't look so happy." Sam noticed.

"The chances of my family being left seem so slim. An annual raid could take out a large percent of the population. I know the facts."

"Try to be positive about it. We'll find out tomorrow." Sam promised, and Ryer nodded as she turned out the light, but she still sensed that something was wrong.

Daniel woke early the next morning and traced his path from the previous day. Thoughts of this mysterious girl had troubled him all night.

He approached the shelter quietly. The first rays of the sun were just appearing. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness inside.

She was sitting on the blankets, with on over her lap. She seemed scared to death of Daniel.

"Hello. I'm Daniel Jackson. I come from far away with peaceful warriors."

Skylar eyed his weapons and raised her eyebrows, still fearful.

"May I sit down?" he asked. She nodded slightly.

"Why are you…here?" Daniel questioned, looking again at the cruel shelter. "What makes you live this way?"

"Fear of the enemy." Her voice was surprisingly strong, but equally feminine.

"And who is that?" Daniel asked.

"Goa'uld, Wraith, and orc." She replied.

"You know their names!" he was shocked. "Most of your people just call them killers."

She said nothing in reply.

"So you just live here, in fear?"

She nodded.

"Exactly…_how long _have you been here?" he asked.

"Two years." she answered. "I care for some of the animals." She stroked the dog next to her.

"Do you know where these creatures live?" he asked.

She nodded, slowly. "You want me to show you." She stated.

"Yes. We wish do destroy them."

"Are there many of you?"

"Five. But we've destroyed them before."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll show you." She agreed. "By the way, I'm Skylar."

She rose, dropping the blankets and revealing a deep, long bloody mess on her left leg, and a smaller one on her right arm.

She cringed as she put weight on her leg, but took another step, showing even more pain.

"You shouldn't be walking." Daniel told her.

"I'm fine." She insisted, and to prove it, tried to stomp out, but collapsed, unconscious from the pain, on the floor.


	2. Chapter Two

I DON'T own SG-1 CHARACTERS!!!!!

Daniel picked her up gently and brought her back to the house where SG-1 was beginning to make breakfast. Skylar had roused by then and insisted on walking into the house on her own, but Daniel still supported her on his arm.

"This is Skylar." Daniel said when they walked in. "She's seen the Goa'uld ship and will take us to them."

The team all watched her curiously, but her eyes were locked with Ryer's.

_Skylar?_ Skye heard a voice inside her head, and somehow knew that it belonged to the shorthaired woman who had for some reason captured her attention. Who was she? Had they met before? Back on Estinian? Before? On Aryion?

"Skylar, these are my friends, Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neil, Teal'c and Ryer Ord Star."

"Ryer!" Skye gaped in disbelief. "We – we all thought you were dead!"

The rest of the SG-1 team looked at each other with confused expressions.

"You two _know _each other?" Daniel asked.

"She's my sister in…" Skye stopped. "Best friend." She finished. Ryer wouldn't know about her marriage yet. "We thought…the wraiths had-"

"You know about the wraiths?" Ryer was as surprised as Daniel.

Sam eyed the angry wounds. "Maybe you two could catch up in the living room, I'm going to go get the med box."

Daniel helped Skylar onto a couch and Ryer immediately started asking questions.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c left them alone.

"What about my family? Are they…" Ryer persisted.

Pain filled Skylar's eyes, and Ryer gulped, trying to prepare herself.

"Your parents and mine were killed in another raid, three years after you left." Skye told her.

A tear trickled down Ryer's cheek.

"And – my brothers and sisters?"

"Joshua was killed the same year, but as far as I know, the rest are fine. And your mom had two more children after you left, Marc who's…" Skylar calculated in her head. "…7 now, and Louisa is going on 5. I wouldn't know really, because I haven't been into town, or seen any of them for the past four years."

Ryer didn't say anything for a moment, but looked back up at Skylar after she had brushed her tears away.

"But what about your family? Why haven't you been spending the past four years with them, or a husband by this point?"

Sam walked in then, and quietly began rubbing at the flesh with a rag that was dampened in some medicine that stung.

"My siblings died in the same raid that you went missing in. My parents died 3 years later. I married Joshua was I was 16. He died that year. I left your siblings, my in-laws, in Kaitariel's care. That's when I found the Stargate. I punched some code and traveled to Estinian.

'I went to a college there for two years. That's where I learned about the wraiths and orcs and Goa'uld. After graduated, my fiancé was killed by the Jeffa. That's when I found out how to get back here. I hid so that I couldn't be hurt b losing loved ones, it's more painful than death."

"Wow. So much had happened since we've last seen each other." Ryer said sadly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Skylar, how did this happen?" Sam interjected.

"I was bitten by a coyote. It was hurt and I tried to help it, but it was too upset and attacked me."

" I can't put stitches in it, the bite is too wide. I'll have to wrap it up." She left again to get the needed clothes.

"So what is this team that you're on?" Skylar asked, glad to change to a less painful subject.

"SG-1. We base on a planet called Earth, and use the Stargate to go to different planets and fight different enemies, along with learning more about the Stargate."

"That sounds fun."

They talked until Sam had finished wrapping the bites, and Skylar thanked her.


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't own Sci-fi channel characters, including Daniel. : (**

"Maybe you could visit your siblings." Skye suggested.

"And then you'll show us these Goa'ulds." Jack added.

"She shouldn't be walking that far." Daniel commented.

"Offer her your arm." Jack's sarcasm dripped from the words, but that's just what Daniel did.

"Can I help...?" Kaitariel answered the door. "Skylar?" she stepped back. "What? Where?"

"I have some explaining to do, I know. By the way, this is Ryer." Skylar didn't wait for Kaitariel's gasp, to tell about what happened with the Stargate, condensed version. "I know that hiding these past two years was selfish of me, leaving the children with you and Gladius."

"Well…I guess it was a little. But I can understand what you're going through. They weren't a burden to Gladius and I. They actually have been quite a help with our four children. We've grown to love them. Come on, I'll gather them into the living room."

Ryer and Skye waited in the roomy living area for a few minutes before McKenzie, now 15, Katy, 13, Michael, 12, Elizabeth, 10, Marc, 7, and Louisa, 4 ½ entered. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Ryer and Skylar.

The two friends just explained that Ryer had been fighting some enemies far away, and Skylar had been hiding from them for awhile.

Children are quick to forgive, and they didn't try to understand every thing they were, and weren't, being told. They were just happy to have their older sisters back.

"Okay guys, Skylar and I have to go on a hike for awhile, but we'll be back tonight." Ryer explained, but she wished she could stay longer and get re-acquainted with her brothers and sisters again.

"Okay?" Sam asked when Ryer and Skye joined the rest of SG-1 outside the Densli house.

Ryer nodded.

"To the Goa'uld." Jack tried to quicken their pace by beginning to walk to cut off unneeded talking.

Skylar directed them an hour north of her now abandoned shelter.

The trees began to get thicker, and they were approaching the side of a mountain.

When they were within 10 feet of the mountain they could make out a small cave opening.

"I'm guessing that's it." Jack hypothesized.

"Yes. The Goa'uld are dwelling in a series of cave rooms through that opening. They are fairly far back. I believe that they only exit when they are planning a raid."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jack began walking towards the cave.

"Stop!" Skylar called.

"What _now_?"

"They have Goa'uld positioned everywhere. Every false path."

"And you know this…how?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I've been taken captive before." Skye replied, shrugging.

"Game plan… Any ideas? Anyone?" Jack asked.

"A diversion. We sidetrack them and sneak in."

"Volunteers?" Jack requested.

"I think I might be able to do something." Ryer offered.


	4. Chapter Four

**I do not own SG-1 characters. My friend Jennifer gave me permission to use Ryer, whom she owns.**

"All Goa'uld would've come here in ships, right? So why are they staying here on this planet? Their ship obviously must have broken. Maybe they couldn't find the Stargate to return." Ryer thought aloud.

"Yes! I saw the Goa'uld ship. It's over there about 10 yards." Skylar pointed across from the mountain.

"Your suggestion?" Jack probed.

"If we could somehow make the ship appear to be working, and look as if we were about to go off with it, then they would all come running out. Meanwhile, the rest of us will sneak up behind them and attack." Ryer suggested.

"That was actually pretty good Ord Star." Jack looked impressed. "Okay, Teal'c, you probably know more about these ships than anyone. You and Sam go tanker with the ship. Skylar," he threw her a gun, "you, Daniel, Ryer and I will hide her and begin to take out the Goa'uld." He looked at the young native. "You _do_ know how to operate a gun, don't you?"

"You think they call us farmers for nothing?" Skylar replied. In all truth, the guns on Aryion were very weak and old fashioned rifles, but Dom had shown her how to use his up-dated technology gun on Estinian.

"Okay, _now_ let's move out." Jack ordered. Teal'c and Sam headed towards the ship, and the rest found hiding positions between the ship and the cave.

"What's the status?" Jack radioed Sam and Teal'c 15 minutes later.

"We've almost gotten it to turn on, sir. It appears to be running extremely low on whatever power-source it uses. When it starts up we'll have to take action fast."

"Understood. Carry on."

A few minutes later the ship could be heard starting. It was only a moment before Jeffa appeared in the cave's opening.

When the last appeared to have left the cave, Jack fired the first shot. There were about 60 Jeffa, so the team (and Skylar) had only killed about 30 before they began coming towards the team.

Skylar backed away and kept shooting. Jack was shooting them like cans lined up in a backyard. Skylar had to back up again because the Goa'uld were closing in, but she fell backwards over a root and dropped her weapon. The Goa'uld was on her in a flash. This was the end. He pointed weapon at her and – _bang!_ Skylar shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, preparing for the deadly impact. Nothing came. She opened her eyes to see the Goa'uld laying dead next to her. Daniel was fighting another near by.

There was no time to waste rejoicing over her almost-death, another Jeffa was approaching quickly. She reached under the fallen enemy and pulled out her gun, rolling over and onto her feet at top speed.

Within 10 minutes the rest of the Jeffa in sight were down and dead.

"Good work team." Jack commended as Sam and Teal'c rejoined them.

"Hey, where's Ryer?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Oh great. Just what we need." Jack mumbled.


	5. Chapter Five

**I do not own SG characters blah blah. My friend is lending Ryer to me.**

They combed through the nearby woods quickly and concluded that some unnoticed Goa'uld must have kidnapped Ryer.

"Okay, there can't be enough Goa'uld left to be guarding every entryway, so let's move in. Skylar, do you know where the main inlet is?" Jack questioned.

Skye nodded.

"Move in! Quietly now." He ordered.

As they walked toward the cave, Skylar hurried to walk beside Daniel. "Thanks for what you did back there." She whispered.

"Just glad you're still alive." Daniel replied.

They edged noiselessly along the inside of the cave.

"This one?" Jack asked about an opening.

"No, we turn left three times up ahead, then it's the 5th opening on the right."

"This will take awhile." Teal'c stated.

About ½ an hour later they reached the correct opening and could see the firelight inside. Jack pressed himself flat against the wall next to the opening and peered around the corner.

"How many?" Daniel asked when Jack had turned back to face them.

"About 30 still."

"Did you see Ryer?" Skye asked.

"No. She's not there." Jack replied. "Let's take them on." He turned back toward the inlet.

"Try to keep one alive until we discover Ryer's whereabouts." Teal'c suggested.

They were able to move in, and catch the Goa'uld off-guard, but they quickly found their weapons.

Skylar shot two Goa'uld, then stepped back to find her next target. A thick arm caught her so that the crook of its elbow was tight around her neck.

When she looked around the room it was obvious that the last Goa'uld had its arm around her. It's other arm was pointing his Goa'uld weapon toward the SG-1 team (minus Ryer).

"Drop you weapons or I'll shoot the girl." He pointed his weapon back towards Skylar.

"No, _you _let go of the girl, or _we'll _kill _you._" Jack informed the Goa'uld.

Teal'c pointed his weapon toward the massive man, but couldn't shoot because they still needed the information about Ryer.

"Where is the other girl?" Teal'c demanded.

"I will not tell you." The Goa'uld responded.

"Oh, forget it. We'll find her ourselves." Jack decided and pulled the trigger on his pointed gun. Teal'c also fired his Jeffa weapon, and the enemy dropped dead.

"On to the next problem." Jack mumbled and headed back out the opening to search for Ryer.


End file.
